primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Primeval Forward To 3020
"My name is Sir James Lester. I am the government official for the Anomaly Research Centre. Recently, we accidentally sent a Gorgonopsid through an anomaly to the wrong time period. Therefore, we had to chase it before the timeline changed. However, the four team members that went after it, Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, Captain Hilary Becker and Matt Anderson, never returned. Therefore, myself and Jess Parker entered the Anomaly, and faced an army of soldiers." Primeval Forward To 3020 is a spin-off of Primeval. It has all the leaders of the field (Professor Nick Cutter, Danny Quinn and Matt Anderson) and is an alternate Series 6. The first series has 21 episodes in total, the second series 10, the third series 7 and the fourth series 12. It has the longest episodes of ANY Primeval Franchise. This could be called a spin-off of Primeval. It introduces the Westover Brothers to the Primeverse. Numerous characters return for these episodes. Evan Cross and Dylan Weir from Primeval: New World also appear. However, it is said that neither them, Sarah Page, the Quinn Brothers or Emily Merchant will appear in the first series. Geotheron, The Legion's leader, is said to appear in Series 3 or Series 4 as said by Adrian Hodges. Summary The Summary of Forward To 3020 is that the main characters from Series 5 (Matt Anderson, Jess Parker, Sir James Lester, Connor Temple, Abby Temple, Captain Hilary Becker) go through a spaghetti junction and through a giant anomaly after a Gorgonopsid into the year 3020, where they end up encountering agents from the organisation Deathetude, and Deathetudes enemies The Legion. The team then create a new version of the ARC. Characters Main Characters * Caz Westover * Jonnothan Westover * John Westover * Mathew Westover * Jessie * Connor Temple * Abby Maitland/Temple * Professor Barnaby 'Barney' * Doctor Richard Scone * Professor Nick Cutter * Claudia Brown * Captain Hilary Becker * Matt Anderson * Jessica 'Jess' Parker * Jenny Miller * Sir James Lester * Emily Merchant * Geotheron Other Characters * Christine Johnson * Captain Wilder * Jack Maitland * Micheal Miller * Tom * Sarah Page * Danny Quinn * Patrick Quinn * Evan Cross * Dylan Weir Creatures * Diplodocus * Giant Parasite * Megantereon * Stegosaurus * Spinosaurus * Future Fungus * Albertosaurus * Deinosuchus * Parasite * Lambeosaurus * Paranthropus * Helicoprion * Dodo * Future Falcon * Pterodactyl * Thylacosmilus * Dunkleosteus * Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) * Pachycrocuta * Future Predator * Megopteran * Future Cow * Future Wolf * Andrewsarchus * Entelodon * Quetzalcoatlus * Apatosaurus * Gorgonopsid * Leviathan * Dracorex * Brontoscorpio * Carcharodontosaurus * Future Parasite Anomalies Episode Summaries (1.1) Forward To 3020 The Summary of Forward To 3020 is that the main characters from Series 5 (Matt Anderson, Jess Parker, Sir James Lester, Connor Temple, Abby Temple, Captain Hilary Becker) go through a spaghetti junction and through a giant anomaly after a Gorgonopsid into the year 3020, where they end up encountering agents from the organisation Deathetude. The Anomaly is on the border between both Legion and Deathetudian sides in 3020, so both sets of super agents have control of the Anomaly. Guards armed with plasma weaponry are armed on the other side of the Anomaly, and as the team enter on the Deathetudian side of the Anomaly, the Deathetudians have control over the ARC team. The ARC Members are taken into the DETHQ, or Deathetudian Headquarters, where they find out who they are. (1.2) Back To The Cretaceous They are eventually let go, but they aren't allowed back to the Anomaly. During this time, Professor Nick Cutter exits the Anomaly and so does two panicking Quetzalcoatlus, which are chasing him because they are being hunted by a very hungry Carcharodontosaurus. Many problems ensue including many of the not so armoured Legion Soldiers die, while Deathetudian Forces Soldiers have run out of ammo on their main guns shooting the Legion Soldiers. Abby manages to get Matt's EMD back and tries to shoot the Carcharodontosaurus but then realises she has no ammo for the EMD to work, so ran away, out of the battle. The Carcharodontosaurus is eventually captured, and so is Cutter and the Quetzalcoatlus also. Cutter is questioned about running away by Jonnothan Westover, the third eldest Westover Brother and Caz Westover, the eldest brother. John, the fourth eldest, and Mathew, the fifth, deal with Connor and Abby Temple. Following this, Lester explains everything about the Anomalies to Caz and Jonnothan. John and Mathew happen to be eavesdropping on the conversation. Following this, Caz asks for their help. He realises if an Anomaly has opened now another one will open at any time to any time. Caz allows them to create the ARC on their private island, Westover Island. They also then meet Professor Barnaby and Jessie, two very intelligent dogs who can speak the human languages. Professor Barnaby helps Connor set up the ADD and gives him all the required materials. Jessie helps Abby move the creatures into a spare area, until the Menagerie is completed. The anomaly that was open then closes. Abby and Connor get married. (1.3) Here's A New Time Period To Go To Another anomaly opens. This time to the Devonian and a Dunkleosteus comes through. With the ADD now functioning, the Anomaly is picked up and Caz, Jonnothan, John, Abby and Connor arrive to deal with the Anomaly. Meanwhile, back in the new ARC, James Lester is sorting out his office and Mathew, Jessie, Jess, Matt and Becker are transporting the unconscious Carcharodontosaurus and luring the two Quetzalcoatlus into the now completed Menagerie. The Dunkleosteus is successfully returned back through the anomaly with a fish on a very long rope by the team on a speedboat. Cutter spends the day thinking about everything that happened before his 'death' and how he's going to tell Connor and Abby who are now married what happened to him... (1.4) Silurian, Again? Everyone is woken up by Cutter screaming thanks to a nightmare. Only the Westover's saw Cutter so they are the only ones who knew he was around, but Abby and Connor recognised the scream and didn't quite believe what they heard, so went back to sleep again. Jessie and Jess both go to Cutter's room and Jess is very shocked. From the pictures on Cutter's file she knew who Cutter was. He looked like Cutter sounded like Cutter and behaved like Cutter and so she knew he was Professor Nick Cutter, just injured. The rooms were infirmary rooms converted into guest rooms, however, everyone was next to the infirmary. And Cutter was currently in the infirmary healing. After this, both of the girls stayed with Cutter until the morning. He only had one other nightmare. In the morning the ADD goes off again and this time the anomaly is to the Silurian as two Brontoscorpio have come through. After she gets indirectly stabbed by one of the Brontoscorpio, Jess admits to Captain Becker that Cutter is in the infirmary, and doesn't believe it until he sees him for himself. Professor Barnaby works on getting a cure for Jess, but can he save her in time? (1.5) Contamination Captain Becker and Jess, still shocked about Cutter being here tell Abby, Connor, Lester and Matt that Cutter is here in the infirmary and it's the real him. Nobody believes them until they go to the infirmary room where Cutter is peacefully sleeping. Connor faints at the sight. He is injured. The most severe injury being the bite on his shoulder blade which had to be stitched with 20 stitches. Abby and Connor, who's now awake go to Cutter. Lester, Becker and Jess follow. He wakes up and recognises Connor, Abby remotely and Becker but doesn't know who Lester is until Abby tells him some of the things Lester had said to Cutter or Oliver Leek (Series 2) before. Even Jenny. When Cutter asks where Jenny is, they are left puzzled on how to tell him she left the ARC. Luckily though, Jessie comes in and tells everyone Cutter has received the all clear from Professor Barnaby, and can get back to work as soon as they take the stitches out today. An anomaly opens in the new ARC and the Lloyd Future Fungus Creature (3.5 of Primeval) returns after over a year as a Future Fungus Creature. Yes, the man who vomited the spores up on Sir Richard Bentley's apartment floor. This triggers Bio-Lockdown across the entire island. Luckily, with bio suits at every corner they should be fine. Everyone equips a bio suit and the stitches are taken out of Cutter and he puts on a suit. They all take out flashlights and search for the fungus creature and find him in the main room of the ARC. Caz, Jonnothan, John, Mathew, Jessie and Professor Barnaby then arrive. They are also geared with bio protection suits. Jonnothan, being smart, tries shooting the Fungus Creature with a plasma rifle, instead of the normal gun, and it successfully damages the rock solid skin of the creature. The creature is shot numerous times by the four Westover brothers until it dies. Caz manages to obtain a sample to keep on a swab and puts it in a jar. The jar is contained by many other objects to stop the Fungus from getting out until it's put in a bio-box. The Bio-Lockdown is lifted but then someone comes through the anomaly. No, two people. Cutter's jaw drops when he sees Claudia Brown AND Jenny Miller exit the anomaly... (1.6) Late Miocene Mayhem Cutter faints. Claudia and Jenny break his fall and get him laid down. Claudia is as much amazed as Connor Temple and Cutter are. Abby is amazed Jenny is back. Captain Becker asks Claudia for her name. He nearly faints when he hears it. He remembers it as they used it to trace Helen down when she was Eve (3.9 of Primeval). Cutter awakens, and Claudia hugs him, saying how much she's missed him and himself doing the exactly the same thing and telling her how she disappeared from the timeline because of the Future Predators. He explains to everyone what happened to him and what happened to the timeline, telling them how he got stuck in the Future mainly but also the Cambrian, Permian, Miocene Epoch and finally the Cretaceous before he got here. Abby and Connor explain to him about Danny Quinn, what happened to Helen Cutter and what happened to themselves, and also Christine Johnson. Cutter explains why he kept calling Jenny 'Claudia' because of the timeline change. Connor concludes that it explains why he went berserk and tried to run back through the anomaly into the Permian when everyone first got a taste of the Future with Future Predators. (1.6 and 2.1 of Primeval) The original Anomaly closes but another anomaly opens in Tesco to the Late Miocene and a Thylacosmilus plus a Megantereon come through. Despite the jaws with the teeth of a Saber-Tooth cat, Thylacosmilus is NOT a Saber-Tooth as it's a marsupial. As always, the team respond but this time with Cutter, Jenny and Claudia. The Thylacosmilus kills a customer and the Megantereon rips a cashier apart. Becker manages to kill the Megantereon by getting a perfect headshot in. However, he is grabbed by the leg by the sneaky Thylacosmilus when he and the team are arguing. Abby quickly shoots the Thylacosmilus with her EMD, however it was not set to the correct setting. Hilary now had no feeling in his leg thanks to nerve damage. Connor quickly locks the anomaly and Cutter shoots the dazed Thylacosmilus at the head, killing it instantly. After the anomaly has closed, Becker is taken to Professor Barnaby back on Westover Island, where, considering how anomalies can open at any time and how they might need him, decide to give him a new nerve to help him with his leg. 'Trivia ' * PFT3020 has the longest episodes out of ALL Primeval Franchises. With the others being around 45 minutes long. * PFT3020 sees the return of Claudia Brown and Jenny Miller. * A new thing about anomalies is discovered - They can open from different timelines. * Cutter returns after his supposed 'death'. * Many characters who've died in previous episodes of the Primeval franchise return. * The first series of PFT3020 has 21 episodes. The most amount of episodes of any series out of the Primeval Franchise. This includes Primeval: New World. Category:Primeval: The Reboot